Revelada
by Isabelle Blackthorn
Summary: Luego de los acontecimientos de Oculta, Zoey y su grupo están más atentos que nunca pues temen cualquier ataque que haga Neferet a la Casa de la Noche. Sin embargo, Neferet no es su único problema: también deben saber en quién confiar y en quién no porque la traición les puede costar más caro de lo que se imaginan.
1. Prólogo

_**Aclaraciones:**_

 _#Esta historia tiene lugar después de Oculta (el décimo libro) y es mi versión de Revelada._

 _#Ninguno de los personajes de Casa de la Noche me pertenece. Ellos pertenecen a PC y Kristin Cast._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 ** _Zoey_**

Las horas se hacían eternas y mi ansiedad aumentaba a cada instante. Darius estaba conduciendo, y aparentaba estar tranquilo, con la vista fija en el camino pero era evidente que él, al igual que todos nosotros, estaba preocupado. El Ritual de Revelación que realizó Tánatos había demostrado que Neferet mató a mi madre para usarla como sacrificio al Toro Blanco para poder crear a Aurox. Sin embargo, Neferet secuestró a mi abuela y quiso matarla pero, afortunadamente, mis amigos y yo logramos salvarla con la ayuda de Aurox, quién se enfrentó a sí mismo para poder dominar su poder y ayudarnos.

Estaré eternamente agradecida a Aurox por eso, por elegir seguir el camino de Nyx y renunciar a la Oscuridad, su creador. Mi mente está hecha un lío después de todo lo que ocurrió: la verdad sobre Neferet, que Kalona se haya vuelto bueno al convertirse en Guerrero de Tánatos, la muerte de mi madre, el secuestro de mi abuela. Pero, lo que más me inquietaba, era el hecho de que Aurox sea la encarnación de Heath.

 _Heath_

No puedo negar que lo extraño tanto. Mi alma se rompió cuando vi a Kalona matarlo en Italia. Sabía que era mi culpa, debí haberle insistido más para que no me acompañase pero sé que era algo inútil, ya que cuando a Heath se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nada ni nadie que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Cuando descubrí que Aurox era la encarnación de Heath, me sentí feliz de volver a tenerlo a mi lado pero, a la vez, sentí que era un sentimiento egoísta de mi parte. Heath pudo haber sido muy feliz en el Otro Mundo pero prefirió reencarnar en Aurox para poder controlarlo y evitar que me haga daño.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí a Stark tomando mi mano para tranquilizarme.

—Tranquila, Z, todo estará bien. En unos minutos, llegaremos a la Casa de la Noche— me dice para tranquilizarme y yo sólo asiento. Stark siempre fue paciente conmigo y estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerme. Es mi Guerrero y mi Guardián. Es por eso que no puedo mentirle pero tampoco quiero romperle el corazón. Su corazón ya sufrió mucho pero, aún así, Stark me lo entregó. Él confía en mi y yo debería hacer lo mismo. Yo confío en él pero hay cosas que siento que no debería decirle porque pueden arruinar nuestra relación. Hay cosas que prefiero guardármelas solo para mi, por ejemplo, el hecho de saber que Aurox es Heath provocó una gran confusión en mis sentimientos.

Yo amé a Heath. Lo amo y siempre lo haré. Heath no solo era mi amor de la infancia, mi amigo indiscutible y protector, mi consorte. Él era mi humanidad. Lo único que me unía a ella, mi pasado.

 _Pasado_. Una palabra realmente fuerte para mi. Debo mirar el presente y luchar por el futuro, siguiendo el camino de la Diosa. Pero la humanidad era mi pasado, no Heath. Él era mi presente por más que ahora no esté a mi lado. Heath siempre me apoyó y me motivó a seguir adelante, nunca trató de convencerme a que abandonará la Casa de la Noche, ni a mis amigos.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, Stark— dije luego de pensarlo bien por unos pocos segundos—.Tengo miedo de lo que hará Neferet. Ella nos ha mostrado que es inmortal y poderosa. No quiero que nadie más muera por su culpa.

No era mentira lo que le dije. Realmente me preocupaba lo que hará Neferet y estoy segura que no será nada bueno. Debe de estar furiosa con nosotros, principalmente conmigo, por haberle arruinado todos sus planes. No puedo creer que me dejé dejado engañar por ella al principio. Cuando la conocí, pensé que era buena y que quería lo mejor para todos. Me sentía en confianza con ella y quedé feliz cuando se convirtió en mi mentora.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de quien era Neferet en verdad. Muchas personas inocentes, tanto humanos como vampiros, han muerto por su culpa. La profesora Nolan, Loren Blake, Shekinah, Jack, mi madre, Shadowfax. Todo para iniciar una guerra entre humanos y vampiros y para que Neferet asuma el poder.

—No te preocupes, Z. Neferet no nos hará daño por ahora. Pero no podemos bajar la guardia aún—. Stark pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrae más hacía él para reconfortarme. Por impulso colocó mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me siento protegida siempre que Stark está cerca. Stark apareció en mi vida en el momento justo, cuando Neferet estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, me sentí conectada con él. Es una sensación difícil de explicar. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes para nosotros: que yo no estuviera dividida entre Stark y Aurox/Heath, y que pueda entregar mi corazón completamente a Stark.

Yo no amo a Aurox sino a Heath. Sin embargo, Aurox me recuerda tanto a Heath. Sus ojos azules, su torpeza, su personalidad ingenua y torpe. Cuando veo a Aurox, cuando estoy con él, siento que estoy con Heath. Soy cruel con Aurox y lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Aurox es Aurox y Heath es Heath. Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Aurox no es Heath, él sólo tiene su alma y, por ende, su personalidad y sentimientos. Aurox me ama sólo porque Heath me amaba. Y yo sólo amo a Aurox porque el tiene el alma de Heath.

—Eso espero. No estoy lista para perder a nadie más. Ya perdí a tantas personas que quería en tan poco tiempo—. Dije al recordar que mi madre murió pocos días después que Jack. A penas pude llorar la muerte de Jack y ya me encontraba llorando la muerte de mi madre. A pesar de que mi madre y yo nos estuvimos distanciando estos últimos cuatro años desde que ella se casó con el idiota de John Heffer, yo la quería y la voy a extrañar. Lo que más lamento de su muerte es no poder haberme despedido de ella y haber hecho las paces pero, gracias a Nyx, supe que mamá realmente me quería.

—No lo harás. Soy tu Guerrero, Zoey. Es mi deber protegerte tanto física como emocionalmente. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Nunca— dice Stark dándome un beso en la frente y, luego, me besa. Fue un beso corto pero duró lo suficiente como para reconfortarme y tranquilizarme un poco.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti.

Finalmente, el autobús en el cual íbamos con Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Kalona, Tánatos, la abuela Redbird, Shaunee, Shaylin, y Damien, se detiene. El camino de regreso del edificio Mayo hasta la Casa de la Noche fue más largo de lo que me había imaginado.

—Hemos llegado a la Casa de la Noche— anuncia Darius.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Aclaraciones:**_

 _#Esta historia tiene lugar después de Oculta (el décimo libro) y es mi versión de Revelada._

 _#Ninguno de los personajes de Casa de la Noche me pertenece. Ellos pertenecen a PC y Kristin Cast._

 _#Parejas confirmadas:_

Stark/Zoey/Aurox

Rephaim/Stevie Rae

Darius/Aphrodite

Travis/Lenobia

Kalona/Tánatos

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Neferet_**

Estaba furiosa. Zoey Redbird y su grupo habían arruinado sus planes y declarado la guerra abiertamente. Por si fuera poco, la habían arrojado por el balcón de su habitación, del piso más alto del edificio Mayo. Su cuerpo entero le dolía. Neferet se aseguraría que ellos pagaran por todo, especialmente, Kalona y Aurox por haberla traicionado al aliarse a Zoey y su grupo. También haría pagar a Zoey por haberse metido en su camino.

Ahora, Neferet era inmortal y más poderosa que nunca, gracias a su consorte, el Toro Blanco. Sin importar que tan alto sea el lugar del cual caiga, ella no moriría. Sus heridas también cicatrizarían instantáneamente por más letales que fueran.

Sin embargo, por más que tenga un cuerpo indestructible, sus sentimientos no estaban protegidos. Neferet no podía negar, por más que quisiera, el hecho de que se sintió trastornada cuando se vio ante el espejo, y vio a Emily Wheiler. Su pasado siempre la atormentaría.

Neferet había pensado que jamás volvería a ser Emily Wheiler cuando fue marcada. Había pensado que la joven e ingenua Emily había muerto en el instante en que se convirtió en Neferet. Pero, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, vio a Emily y no a Neferet.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso Neferet aún conservaba una parte de lo que fue?

 _"No te dejes engañar"_ le dice el Toro Blanco en su mente. _"Ellos solo han ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra. Sobreviviste gracias a mi y lo mínimo que espero de ti, Tsi Sgili, es lealtad. No dejes que tu pasado te corrompa o tendré que castigarte. De la misma forma que te di la inmortalidad, puede quitártela y matarte."_ Neferet no protestó, ni se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo. No era prudente ir contra el Toro Blanco.

Ahora, lo primero que tenía que hacer para recuperarse era beber sangre. Sangre humana. Neferet decidió que debía hacerle una visita al alcalde Charles LaFont. Su sed era tanta que estaba segura que bebería del alcalde hasta matarlo. Podía haber elegido a un humano completamente al azar, incluso al primero que apareciese en su camino. Sin embargo, la muerte del alcalde LaFont la beneficiaría mucho. Los humanos de Tulsa quedarían furiosos con los vampiros si pensasen que uno de ellos asesinó a su alcalde. Neferet nuevamente podía hacerse la víctima y decir que sufría mucho por lo que estaban haciendo los vampiros. Por si fuera poco, con la muerte de Charles LaFont, Neferet también estaría atacando indirectamente a Aphrodite, pues ella es hija del alcalde.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que una simple muerte podía desencadenar tantas cosas y ser muy beneficiosa para ella? Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, Neferet se dirigió a la Mansión LaFont donde seguramente estaría el alcalde.

Al llegar a la mansión, Neferet vio a Charles LaFont entrar al garaje de su lujosa mansión. Nadie creería que aquella sala era un garaje salvo por el lujoso auto en el lado izquierdo. La sala era demasiado grande y tenía una mesa de vidrio en el lado derecho y un sofá de cuero negro. También tenía una chimenea atrás del sofá. Habían dos puertas en aquella gran sala. La primera era la puerta del garaje que Neferet dedujo que era automática, y la segunda puerta llevaba al interior de la mansión.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y Neferet estaba segura que Charles no la había visto hasta que ella habló:

—¡Charles! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Me han atacado!— exclama Neferet para atraerlo hacía ella.

—¿Neferet? ¿Eres tú?— pregunta el alcalde LaFont, sorprendido de escuchar su voz en el garaje de su mansión. Neferet soltó un suspiro de irritación que Charles no pudo escuchar. ¿Era enserio? Ella aparecía en su mansión para pedirle ayuda y ¿él le pregunta si era ella?. Ese hombre era un completo idiota para Neferet.

—Sí, soy yo, Charles. ¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado! ¡Me han atacado! ¡Los vampiros me han atacado hace un momento! ¡Están furiosos conmigo por haberlos expuesto ante todos en las noticias!— dice Neferet, haciéndose de víctima. Quería sensibilizar a Charles para que se acercara a ella y la abrazara. En ese momento, ella tendría la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo. Para aumentar su drama, Neferet fingió que estaba llorando. —¡Oh, Charles! Perdóname por venir a molestarte a esta hora pero no sabía a quien más recurrir. ¡Ya no tengo a nadie! ¡Estoy sola! ¡Los vampiros me han dado la espalda!

—Tranquila, Neferet...Puedes pasar la noche aquí en la mansión y mañana mismo vamos a la policía a denunciarlos— sugiere Charles tratando de acercarse a ella pero debido a que no había prendido las luces, no conseguía ver nada. Neferet volvió a soltar un suspiro irritado.

—¡No es posible recurrir a la policía, Charles! ¡Ellos son vampiros! ¡No tienen las mismas normas que los humanos! ¡El Consejo Superior debe hacer algo contra ellos, no la policía humana!

Neferet estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el alcalde. ¿Ese hombre podía ser más idiota? Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor idea haber acudido a su esposa, Frances LaFont. De seguro, la Sra. LaFont le diría: _"¡Vamos a la policía ahora mismo! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Los vampiros pagarán por esto!"_

Para Neferet, soportar los gritos de la Sra. LaFont era mejor que soportar las idioteces de su esposo. La poca paciencia que tenía había llegado al límite. Sin perder tiempo, Neferet se abalanzó contra el alcalde y clavó sus colmillos en su blanco cuello. Charles LaFont soltó un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa de la acción de Neferet. Ella bebía sin parar de su sangre, con mucha rapidez y desesperación como si de eso dependiera su vida.

A los pocos segundos, el alcalde cayó muerto al piso con su cuerpo extremadamente pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Por si fuera poco, Neferet le hizo un corte en la garganta para que, cuando su esposa o cualquier persona vea su cadáver, reconociera que el alcalde de Tulsa murió al ser atacado por un vampiro.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, Neferet oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose al garaje. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que era la Sra. LaFont, ya que se escuchaba el ruido de sus tacos contra el delicado, y costoso, piso de mármol. Neferet sonrió al ver que tenía la oportunidad de apreciar el horror que sentiría la al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo.

—Oscuridad, cúbreme para que nadie pueda verme— ordena Neferet y una neblina empieza a envolverla.

La expresión de horror de la Sra. LaFont fue más satisfactoria de lo que Neferet se había esperado. La, ahora, viuda soltó un grito ensordecedor que se debió haber escuchado por toda la mansión. Luego de eso, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y se arrastró hacía el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo. Neferet pudo escuchar como la viuda LaFont maldecía a los vampiros sobre el cadáver de su esposo, prometiendo que las cosas no se quedarían así.

Neferet sonrió triunfante, y salió del garaje sin siquiera ser notada por la viuda LaFont. Ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar a que se desencadenen los hechos. La guerra ya había sido declarada y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los humanos empiecen a repudiar a los vampiros, y viceversa. Neferet dio una última mirada a la Mansión LaFont antes de irse, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa triunfal.

 _"Veo que te has recuperado, Tsi Sgili"_ le dice el Toro Blanco. _"Ahora, ya podemos comenzar el contraataque, mi reina. Tú y yo reinaremos juntos y acabaremos con la luz"_

—Aún no. Te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia, querido. Tengo que elaborar un plan para destruir a Zoey Redbird y su grupo, o por lo menos, quitarlos de nuestro camino. Con ellos fuera, no hay nada que nos pueda detener.

 _"Buena idea, mi reina. Pero tiene que ser algo bien elaborado. No podemos matarla porque tiene la protección de Nyx. La Diosa jamás lo permitiría"_

—Es verdad pero aún tengo cartas bajo la manga. Fallé en llegar a Zoey a través de su abuela, fallé en tratar de controlar a Aurox, fallé en debilitar a Zoey con la muerte de su madre. Esta vez no voy a fallar. La muerte del alcalde LaFont fue algo improvisado pero no voy a negar que fue un buen comienzo para mi plan. Lo esencial es la paciencia porque esto recién esta comenzando. Zoey Redbird quiere una guerra, pues le daré una guerra. Ella y su maldito grupo aún no han conocido todos mis trucos y eso será su perdición porque hay errores que se pagan muy caro. Ellos verán que hay cosas peores que la muerte de un ser querido.

 _"Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Tsi Sgili. Demuestra que te has entregado completamente a mi, la Oscuridad, y tienes un corazón tan oscuro como cualquier ser malévolo que existe en este mundo. Mata sin piedad, rompe ilusiones, humilla, muestra todo tu poder al final. Eres una auténtica y leal sirvienta de la Oscuridad, Neferet"_

—Como ya te lo he dicho, querido. Esto a penas está comenzando.


End file.
